Tu y Yo
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: regalo para Itachi Akihiko :3, -Hinata era su compañera de clases desde el jardín de niños, habían compartido asientos durante la excursión de verano, había sido su primer amor, pero nunca habían sido amigos el jamás aceptaría algo como eso- enten y lean onegay T T


Hola a todos este es un song fic dedicado a Itachi Akihiko por ser el primer review en la historia de "Hechicera" gracias por el comentario y espero este te agrade basado en la canción "in the dark de sonata artica"

Capitulo único

_****tu y yo****_

_**Vengo de donde proviene la magia**_

_**te daré lo que no puedo llevar con migo,**_

_**el día soleado y la launa,**_

_Sasuke la miro una vez mas desde aquella banca en el parque, era ella tan perfecta como una muñeca de porcelana que el tiempo y la desgracia han quebrado, sus ojos una puerta que muestra el paraíso y su cuerpo el camino al infierno _

_**Quiero tener un beso silencioso,**_

_**quiero hacerte mia y estoy pensando como,**_

_Estaba tan hermosa era la criatura mas bella que hubiera visto en su vida vestida en piel mortal como un ángel que ha caído del cielo por causar la lujuria tan solo con aquella mirada inocente y su cuerpo esculpido por el mismo satanás para que el hombre callera en el pecado de la carne_

_**No puedes dejarme ahora**_

_**quédate de alguna manera con migo,**_

_la miro caminar a la lejanía por las calles oscuras su cabello color de noche ondeaba grácilmente su falda escolar bailaba provocativa a la vista de cualquiera dejando una vista privilegiada de sus piernas con medias negras que las abrasaban, su pálida piel asemejaba la nieve que caía su abrigo negro delineaba su figura y su angelical rostro bañado en lágrimas de dolor una vez mas _

_**Tu vienes de donde proviene el fuego,**_

_**me das lo que no pudiste quemar la ultima vez, **_

_**un dia sin sol ni luna**_

_su mente se perdió en imágenes que su cerebro llevaba tejiendo desde aquel dia en que la vio cuando había regresado después de dos años de ausencia sus ojos recorrieron sus perfectas curvas sin mesura una diosa fue lo único que pensó, pero su rostro era el de un ángel y esos ojos ennegrecidos por la pena que lo capturaron en un instante un alma tan perdida como lo fue alguna vez la suya _

_**quiero estar muy cerca de ti**_

_**ver cualquier cicatriz que llevas en tu roto corazón**_

_Regreso a la realidad al escuchar pasos demasiados para su gusto miro una vez mas al frente para notar como un grupo de 4 idiotas se acercaban a la morena quien solo caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que ellos le decían, _

_**es mío tu perdido corazón**_

_**ven con migo a donde esta la magia**_

_Sasuke tomo su mochila se levantó de la banca y camino tranquilo hacia el subterráneo donde les daría alcance, cruzo la calle y bajo las escaleras aun podía ver a la morena y a los tipos esos quienes la seguían hablando estupideces _

_**hay mas que podemos compartir que solo luz**_

_**podemos unirnos al sol y la luna si tu quieres**_

_-oye nena adonde vas?- pregunto uno de ellos mientras sostenía un mechón de los cabellos de la morena, pero esta ni se inmuto solo estaba parada en la estación esperando el metro_

_-que acaso no tienes modales?- pregunto otro de ellos mientras le tomo el brazo para que no huyera, provocando un ligero temblor en ella_

_**se mi salvación en esta vida**_

_**sufre en el placer por siempre y para siempre**_

_-déjala en paz imbécil- se escucho una vos ronca a espaldas de ellos_

_-quien diablos te crees maldito idiota?- pregunto uno de ellos –que acaso te quieres sentir el héroe?- se burlo el tipo mientras se acercaba al moreno y lo tomaba de las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta_

_-no yo jamás seré un héroe, mas bien soy el malo- termino de decir mientras le daba un rodillazo en el vientre al tipo haciendo que este le soltara y callera arrodillado al piso, momento en que lo pateo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente_

_-maldito bastardo!- grito otro de ellos mientras se abalanzaba sobre el moreno con una navaja en la mano, pero el era demasiado rápido y lo detuvo con agilidad para luego darle un codazo en la nariz y hacerlo retroceder pudo ver como uno empezaba a correr alejándose del lugar –"el mas inteligente"- pensó con arrogancia _

_**me gustaría ver como las paredes**_

_**alrededor de tu corazón se derrumban**_

_en ese momento un quejido llamo su atención al mirar a donde estaba la morena su enfado llego hasta un punto in imaginable el bastardo la usaba como rehén amenazando con una navaja en su garganta –acércate y cortare este hermoso cuello- amenazo _

_-hmp….- gruño mientras apretaba los puños entonces el hombre sonrió triunfal –"ingenuo"- pensó, en un instante la morena le habia asestado un golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire, este la soltó y Sasuke aprovecho para golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar y gemir de dolor ya que le habia roto la nariz y posiblemente la frente…. _

_**deja de resistirte deja a la luz entrar**_

_**sufre en el placer por siempre y para siempre**_

_**esta vida….**_

_El sonar de las patrullas se escuchaban en la calle en dirección a la estación del subterráneo, una llamada anónima dio aviso que había una pelea pero para cuando los uniformados llegaron solo encontraron a dos tipos inconscientes y uno con una lesión en la nariz… _

_**Déjame llevarte a donde esta la magia **_

_**De regreso en el tiempo recuerda la luz**_

_**De la fría luna de diciembre**_

_El sonar del tictac inundaba el departamento en que se hallaban, la oji perla estaba sentada en el sofá al lado del moreno tratando de curarlo torpemente ya que mientras este golpeaba al último de los hombres, uno de los que habían atacado antes le había lanzado una patada tirándolo al suelo y tratando de cortarlo con la navaja pero este solo le hizo una leve herida en la mejilla, afortunadamente ella actuó lo mas rápido que pudo y lo noqueo de un golpe en la nuca_

_-hag!- se quejo el cuando la morena le limpio la mejilla para evitar que se infectara_

_-go… gomene- se disculpó al instante –n… no fu… fue mi in… intención-_

_-descuida…- dijo el mientras clavaba su mirada oscura en la blanca de ella, ese era el momento perfecto para caer en la debilidad en el pecado de la carne y la lujuria, la miro habían caminado bajo la nieve asi que al llegar se tuvieron que deshacerse de los abrigos, Sasuke sintió un instinto animal desatarse en su interior, y sin esperar mas la beso con anhelo con deseo _

_**Quiero tener un beso silencioso **_

_**Quiero hacerte mia pienso que no puedes dejarme ahora**_

_Hinata se sorprendió al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella en un instante habia pensado en alejarse pero mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba tanto como el, asi que se dejó llevar por el moreno quien empezó a reclinarla sobre el sillón hasta que ella quedo acostada _

_**Quédate de alguna manera con migo**_

_**Ven con migo a donde esta la magia**_

_Después de unos minutos se separaron ambos con la respiración agitada ella con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y el con una sonrisa ladina en los labios _

_-Sa… Sasuke…- susurro ella al abrir los ojos el le miro atento sus reacciones le eran totalmente atrayentes siempre había sido así desde que eran niños y se habían prometido amor eterno en el festival de invierno antes de que ella se marchara _

_**Hay mas que podemos compartir que solo luz**_

_**El sol y la luna nos podrían pertenecer**_

_-perdón- se disculpó el al mirar cierta duda en sus ojos opalinos, él no se aprovecharía de ella, era verdad la deseaba mas que a nada en el mundo pero no la obligaría, no el quería que ella le buscara como antes como cuando niños durante las tormentas cuando ella se colaba a su habitación para dormir con el _

_**-Se mi salvación en esta vida- **__la escucho susurrar, el no entendió hasta que ella lo beso pasando sus brazos por su cuello y enredando sus dedos en su cabello –te necesito tanto Sasuke- dijo ella mientras lo miraba con anhelo _

_**Sufre en el placer por siempre y para siempre**_

_**me gustaría ver como las paredes**_

_**Alrededor de tu corazón se derrumban**_

_Sasuke no espero mas y la beso con pasión y posesividad era todo lo que necesitaba saber y entender, su mente apago el sentido común y dio paso a sus instintos que habían estado reprimidos por tanto tiempo, Hinata era su compañera de clases desde el jardín de niños, habían compartido asientos durante la excursión de verano, había sido su primer amor, pero nunca habían sido amigos el jamás aceptaría algo como eso, para el era todo o nada y en estos momentos obtendría todo…. _

_**deja de resistirte deja a la luz entrar**_

_**sufre en el placer por siempre y para siempre**_

_**esta vida… **_

_Sasuke dejo sus labios después de besarla por lago rato la miro estaban rojos he hinchados, bajo hasta su cuello dejando un camino de besos por su mejilla y clavícula, roso la piel pálida de ella y escucho como ella suspiro ahogadamente mientras apretaba sus cabellos en sus pequeñas manos, pudo sentirla mover sus caderas contra las de el en un vaivén incitante casi primitivo, haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer al sentir un roce entre sus sexos, el moreno empezó a desabrochar la camisa de ella para poder tener mayor acceso, deslizo su mano desde la estrecha cintura hasta posarla sobre uno de los senos de la oji luna lo masajeo con devoción eran grandes, redondos y firmes, con el tamaño ideal para su mano la escucho gemir una vez mas mientras arqueaba la espalda de manera inconsciente para poder prolongar el contacto, sin poder aguantar mas se deshizo de su playera con un ágil movimiento para después mirarla atento _

_**se mi salvación en esta vida…**_

_Hinata estaba temblando mas que por frio era de nervios jamás había visto a un hombre semi desnudo, -tranquila- le susurro el mientras cortaba la distancia entre sus bocas en beso reconfortante –no te are daño- le reitero para asi calmar sus nervios_

_-s… si- susurro ella con algo de inseguridad, pero con firmeza ella deseaba lo que iba a pasar, necesitaba un consuelo, un refugio a su horrible vida, se besaron con pasión y sin miedo _

_**siento tu rostro en la oscuridad, **_

_Sasuke habia estado acariciando las curvas de ella sin mesura, sin restricciones habían dejado de pensar ahora se hallaban en la alfombra ambos desnudos, con el libido en el cielo_

_Habían estado jugando el uno con el otro saciando su deseo de conocer cada fragmentó y centímetro de piel del otro en un juego lujurioso y excitante en donde la meta era hacer sentir mas al otro _

_**te oigo respirar en la oscuridad,**_

_Hinata respingo y gimió al sentir los cálidos labios de el en uno de sus ya erectos e hinchados pezones mientras sus manos vagaban por su cadera y muslos en un cálido y letal contacto que estaba volviendo loca _

_**saboreo tus labios en la oscuridad,**_

_el moreno paso su lengua en un sutil rose sobre la cúspide del seno de ella arrancando un gemido profundo de su garganta, sintió como se arqueo cenado el tomo su seno en su boca para empezar a jugar con el en su boca mientras su mano izquierda jugaba y pellizcaba su orto seno_

_lenta mente dirigió su mano derecha desde sus caderas hasta esa zona tan intima entre sus muslos estaba tan húmeda que su miembro se endureció aun mas de ser posible, coló dos de sus dedos y empezó a frotar su clítoris con vigor… _

_**te sostengo cerca en la oscuridad**_

_gimió lánguidamente al sentir a aquellos intrusos en su intimidad, sus caderas se empezaron a mover en un vaivén perfecto en círculos clamando la atención que su ser le pedía, su vientre estaba duro y contraído por el éxtasis _

_-Sa… Sasuke…- susurro con necesidad le deseaba tanto que ya no podía esperar mas el juego de explorarse estaba llegando a su fin, la carne pedía mas que caricias y su ser demandaba ser liberado _

_**te llevare a donde esta la magia**_

_**te daré todo lo que solo puedo ofrecer**_

_el moreno sabia que era momento ella estaba tan caliente y húmeda esperando por el, se separo un poco para poder mirarla era una imagen que guardaría por siempre un ángel corrompido por el pecado de la carne, lentamente separo sus piernas dejando a la vista un paraíso diferente creado solo para el –estas lista- pregunto con vos ronca por la excitación _

_-s… si..- dijo ella en un suspiro al sentirlo ente sus piernas cada vez mas cerca, hasta que sintió su hombría en su entrada haciéndola suspirar y temblar pudo sentir que era grande mas de lo que pudo imaginar y estaba palpitando expectante _

_**puedes poseer mi abatida luna de media noche **_

_**susi me das tu roto corazón**_

_estaba tan cerca que incluso podía sentir su calor atrayente y abrazador, se acerco lenta y tortuosamente debía ser delicado con ella como cuando se desoja a una bella flor de sus pétalos, en un movimiento rápido pero delicado entro rompiendo el sello de su castidad , ella gimió entre el dolor y el placer, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno esperando a que pasara el dolor de ella y las ansias de el por empezar con el vaivén_

_reparo hondo debía calmarse o la terminaría lastimando pero era difícil, ella estaba tan caliente y mojada que solo lo excitaba mas, pasaron unos minutos y ella empezó a menear sus caderas de forma inconsciente dando le a entender que estaba bien, en ese momento no hubo mas, se dejaron llevar por los instintos en un vaivén donde su gemidos, suspiros y el chocar de sus caderas eran la música más celestial que hubieran oído… _

_**te dare algo real y dorado**_

_**podemos hacer de esta vida el arte mas bello….**_

_La estocadas eran rápidas, certeras y profundas haciendo del goce algo único para ambos, un baile que solo harían juntos, el moreno la sentía cada vez mas estrecha sabia lo que vendría tanto para ella como para el, la penetro con mas rapidez sus manos se encajaron en sus caderas mientras ella aferraba sus piernas en su cintura y sus uñas se clavaban en su amplia espalda _

_Ella gimió y el gruño por el placer recién alcanzado habían llegado a la cúspide del paraíso mientras ambos terminaban juntos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas seguían unidos mientras trataban de respirar con mas regularidad el hundió su rostro en la cuenca entre el hombro y la garganta aspirando su dulce aroma, al separase de ella la vio con los ojos cerrados con una expresión de paz que hacia mucho no veía, se había que dado dormida él la levanto de la afelpada alfombra y la llevo hasta su habitación la introdujo en la cama la arropo y abrazo no la dejaría ir ahora le pertenecía ya no estaría solo porque ahora…._

_-ahora seremos solo __**Tu y Yo- **__ dio antes de rendirse al sueño _

_**__**FIN**__**_

_N/A_

_Holis como han estado espero que bien que tal les pareció les ha gustado? Bueno como sea no les robo mas su tiempo gracias por leer ya saben que pueden dejar comentarios o sugerencia _

_Odiosito cuídense mucho _


End file.
